1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible circuit connector, and in particular to a flexible circuit connector having a low to zero coupling force (moment).
2. The Prior Art
A flexible circuit connector connects a flexible circuit board to a rigid circuit board. The flexible circuit connector comprises an insulative housing mounted to the rigid circuit board. A plurality of slots is defined in the housing for receiving and retaining conductive contacts electrically connected to the rigid circuit board. An opening is defined in the housing in communication with the slots for receiving an end portion of a flexible circuit whereby conductive traces printed on the flexible circuit board electrically engage the contacts. An actuator is attached to the housing for securing the flexible circuit to the connector. The actuator may be detachable from the connector or movably mounted to the housing to render the actuator movable between an open position where a space is present between the actuator and the housing for the insertion of the flexible circuit and a closed position where the actuator engages and applies a force on the flexible circuit to secure the flexible circuit between the actuator and the housing and ensure proper electrical engagement between the flexible circuit and the contacts. Examples of conventional flexible circuit connectors are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,336, 4,334,728, 4,449,773, 4,477,137, 4,647,131, 4,718,859, 4,778,403, 4,936,792, 5,639,260, 5,458,506, 5,580,272, 5,695,359, 5,695,360, 5,741,154, 5,753,709, 5,785,549, 5,824,883, 5,839,917, 5,895,287, and 5,904,586.
Some of the conventional flexible circuit connectors have a sophisticated structure which complicates the manufacturing process thereof and increases costs. Another disadvantage of the conventional flexible circuit connectors is that they require a large coupling force (moment) in securing a flexible circuit thereto. Furthermore, in certain cases, the conventional flexible circuit may not be effective in securing the flexible circuit.
It is thus desired to provide a flexible circuit connector, which overcomes the problems, discussed above.